The Lost Cards
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Kimi finds that no one has given her any Valentine's Day cards. Deducing that they've been stolen, Zack helps her find them.


Author's note: This is a Valentine's Day one shot requested by celrock. I hope that you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up. It belongs to Klasky Csupo. Zack belongs to celrock, as does Sherry Berry, who sings a song in this one-shot.

 **The Lost Cards**

It was a warm February morning in Yucaipa. However, this was no normal February morning. It was Valentine's Day, a day known as the most loving day of the year. It wasn't difficult to see how.

Children all around the world passed out cards to each other, showing friendship; couples went out on dates to express their love for their partner. No one could ever be sad on Valentine's Day. At least, that was what Kimi Finster thought.

Valentine's Day was Kimi's favorite holiday; she even claimed that it outranked Christmas! With all the love that was expressed on this day, she had never been able to see why anyone would even shed a tear. After this Valentine's Day, however, she knew why. She'd been sad on Valentine's Day herself.

It had all began when she and her brother, Chuckie, arrived at Stu and Didi Pickles' home with their parents, Chaz and Kira. They would be staying there for the rest of the day, as Kira and Chaz would be going to a restaurant for a Valentine's Day date. The two had their Valentine's Day cards for their friends inside of a small bag that Kira had had them bring along. The bag was hunched over their shoulders.

Of course, neither of them were upset about this. Stu and Didi's son, Tommy, was Chuckie's best friend; Kimi couldn't say the same, though she and Tommy got along well. Along with that, many of their other friends would also be there, such as the Deville twins and Zack.

Their mother, Kira, rang the doorbell. Within about a minute, Didi answered.

"Hello everyone," Didi said.

"Hello Didi, it's very nice to see you," Kira replied back.

"Yeah, and, we're sure that Chuckie and Kimi will have a lot of fun over here," Chaz said.

"I'm sure that they will too." She leaned down to greet Chuckie and Kimi. "Hello you two."

"Hi," Kimi replied with a smile.

She'd learned to say this word about a month ago, and had made it a new addition to her growing vocabulary. She'd known for a quite a while that she was supposed to use it to greet people, and that was exactly what she did.

Chuckie knew the word as well, and had practiced pronouncing it; however, he was a bit shyer than Kimi, and instead waved.

"You two can come on in."

Kimi and Chuckie walked inside of her home, bringing their bags in behind them. They waved at their parents.

"I think that this whole event will be loads of fun for Chuckie and Kimi. I started planning it out carefully last week, and while it is something new, I have a lot of confidence in my idea."

Kira smiled back at her.

"I bet that it will be fun! I'm sure that Chuckie and Kimi will love what you've come up with, Didi." She bent down. "Have fun, kids."

The two nodded, showing Chaz and Kira that they would.

"We'll see you guys later," Chaz said.

With that, Didi closed the door. She walked Chuckie and Kimi over to the room where they usually played with the babies. Much to their surprise, however, none of their friends were inside of the playpen.

"What's going on?" Kimi whispered to Chuckie.

"I don't know," Chuckie whispered back. "I think we're about to find out."

"Alright you two, now that you're here, you can put your bags down next to Zack's," Didi told them.

After she'd said this, Kimi realized that this wouldn't be an ordinary day at Tommy's house; it'd be an event! While she couldn't claim it to be a party, Kimi and Chuckie could already tell that this day would be a lot of fun.

They did as told, before stepping back and sitting down with the others to hear what would be going on.

"Okay, so this is how things will work," Didi began. "I'm going to blindfold each of you. Whoever I call up will put one of the cards they made for their friends inside of that friend's bag. Does everyone understand?"

All of the babies nodded. Since she was sitting right next to Zack, Kimi whispered to him.

"I think this will be fun," she whispered.

"Me too," Zack whispered back. "Plus, Tommy said that his mommy made cake."

Hearing this made her even more excited. She would've asked for more details if Tommy's mother hadn't come around blindfolding them right then.

Once she'd finished, Didi was about to call up the first baby, though Angelica then interrupted.

"Aunt Didi, do we have to do it this way?" Angelica asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I just don't like this way that much."

While the four year old's comment did upset her a bit, Didi tried her best not to show it.

"I'm sorry, Angelica, but to make the game fair, everyone has to do it this way," Didi insisted.

Angelica groaned, though attempted to hide it with a cough. Didi ignored this, instead calling up the first baby.

"Lil, would you like to go up first?" Didi asked.

Seeing Lil nod, Didi walked over and took the blindfold off for her.

"Go ahead, dear."

While the other blindfolded babies waited for their turn, Lil placed a card in _most_ of their bags. Once she was finished, Didi called up the next baby.

"Tommy, it's your turn."

Tommy did the same as Lil, and so did the next baby. The pattern went on and on until everyone had passed out a Valentine. After they were all done, Didi took off everyone's blindfold.

"I think that, before we come back and see what our Valentine's looked like, we should all have some lunch," Didi said.

The other babies nodded, walking into the other room for lunch. Angelica, meanwhile, stood there, her arms crossed.

'Ugh, why do we have to wait?' Angelica thought. 'Those dumb babies can wait, but I'm not gonna bother. Whether anyone likes it or not, I'm gonna see all the Valentine's.'

The four year old made the best "sick face" that she could before tugging on Didi's sleeve.

"Oh, Aunt Didi, I think I'm sick," Angelica said, holding onto her stomach. "I think my mommy… she gave me too much breakfast this morning… too many pancakes."

'Are you really going to do this again?' one part of Angelica asked her.

'Well, what?' another part asked. 'It's not that bad. All we're doing is checking on our cards a little earlier than everyone else. It's not a big deal.'

'But we're also gonna look at everyone else's, and that's not right,' the first part replied.

'Shut up!' the other part said.

"Oh, Angelica, what's wrong?" Didi asked.

"Stomach problems… I think I'm gonna…"

She didn't finish her sentence, instead running to the bathroom.

With that, she ran into the bathroom. Of course, she wasn't actually sick, though decided that, like an actress, she should at least pretend to play the role.

"Bleh!" Angelica shouted, hoping that it'd substitute for a noise she'd actually make if she were sick. To add more to it, she faked a cough. After doing these things, she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my, I'm going to go fix you some medicine," Didi said. "I'll make up a bed for you to rest in." With that, she hurried into the kitchen and tried her best to do everything quickly. She served each of the babies a heart-shaped slice of cake and fixed up some medicine before running back into the other room to try and deal with Angelica.

As she often did whenever Angelica claimed to be sick, Didi offered Angelica the guest room, fluffed up her pillows for her, and turned on the television set.

"Oh, thank you Aunt Didi," Angelica said, trying to add a bit of rasp to her voice.

"You're welcome, dear, and, I hope you feel better," Didi told her. "Call me if you need anything."

After she was one hundred percent sure that Didi was back in the kitchen, however, Angelica cackled as she threw the covers off.

"Well, looks like I'm finally gonna do it," she mumbled to herself.

 _Remember, this is bad._

'All you're gonna do is peek and see how many cards everyone got.'

 _And? No one gave you permission._

'And? They're all a bunch of dumb babies anyway.'

 _That doesn't give you the right to –_

'The point is that I'm gonna do it!'

Following her second mind, Angelica walked out the room, carefully creeping down the stairs.

'Just a little peak,' she thought.

It ended up being a lot more than "just a little peak." After checking every single bag and comparing it to hers, Angelica noticed something; something important. Not only had some of the babies not given her Valentine's, though out of them all, Kimi had gotten the best Valentine's.

The ones that Angelica had gotten were store bought, and there was no doubt about that. To her, the babies might as well have just bought the same card, as every single card she'd received said this: ' _Happy Valentine's Day!'_

'What's even the point?' Angelica thought.

 _Well, maybe they would have put more effort into making you a good Valentine's Day card if you were nicer to them._

'Well, no matter what the reason was, I still deserve better!'

That was when she did it. She grabbed her bag and stuffed Kimi's cards into it.

'There,' Angelica thought. 'Now everything's perfect.'

 _But won't you regret this?_

'Nope,' Angelica thought as she hurried back upstairs.

At that moment, she had no idea of how wrong she was.

Meanwhile, as the babies ate their pieces of cake, Zack brought up something that the others hadn't considered.

"You know, I think that Angelica's lying about being sick," Zack said. "She did this last time, too. Remember?"

As usual, Kimi kept her beliefs in Angelica, denying Zack's statement.

"I don't think Angelica would do something like that, especially not on Valentine's Day," Kimi said.

Zack groaned. Of all the things that he disliked about Kimi, her opposing opinion on Angelica was the only thing about her that agitated him. He understood why she wanted to believe in Angelica, as Kimi was the most optimistic person that he'd ever met, though there were days when he felt like Kimi simply ignored every bad thing that Angelica had done; this made him feel like she was being ignorant about the whole issue.

"Well, Kimi, didn't she do it the day before your mommy's birthday?" Zack asked. "And she did something bad then, too."

"Yeah, but that happened months ago," Kimi reminded him. "Maybe she changed. Plus, she said sorry to Chuckie for the whole incident. Right, Chuckie?"

Chuckie nodded. To be honest, he wasn't sure which side to choose, as he did feel that Angelica's apology to him had been genuine, yet he couldn't deny that she'd continuously relapsed since then.

"We can't go off of what might have happened," Zack said. "We have to go off fact."

"Well, maybe it's because you guys are going off 'fact' that Angelica feels like you never believe in her, which is why she keeps on doing that stuff, cuz she feels like it's too late to change," Kimi suggested.

Zack rolled his eyes.

"Once again, Kimi, that's just a theory," he said.

"But it could be true," Kimi insisted.

Zack scoffed.

"Look, Kimi, its Valentine's Day and I'm not in the mood for arguing. Can we just, eat cake already?"

He didn't mean to sound harsh in any way, but, for once, Kimi's optimism was agitating him, and with a heart shaped slice of cake in front of him, the last thing that he wanted to do was ruin his appetite by arguing with her. 

"Ooh, it's time to go check out the Valentine's!" Kimi exclaimed with excitement.

Ecstatic to see what Valentine's she'd gotten, Kimi checked her bag nearly as soon as they'd arrived outside. The smile on her face completely dropped once she looked inside. The bag was empty. Her throat began to feel strange. She was about to cry.

Even though he was still a bit agitated with her for insisting that they believe in Angelica after all that she'd done, Zack could still see how hurt she was.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" Zack asked her.

"I didn't get any Valentine's from anyone," Kimi whispered, her voice cracking.

Believing this to be a lie, Zack peeked inside Kimi's bag. His eyes widened once he realized that this was no lie. Her bag was completely empty.

"Kimi, you got Valentine's," Zack told her. "I know that you did, even though they aren't in there. _I_ gave you a Valentine."

Kimi sniffled.

"Well then, what happened to them?" she asked. "They're all gone!"

Seeing the mayhem, the other babies rushed over to them.

"What's wrong with Kimi?" Lil asked Zack.

"I think someone stole all of her Valentine's," Zack replied.

The other babies were just as surprised as he was.

"Someone stole all Kimi's Valentine's?" Chuckie asked. "Why would anyone ever do that?"

Zack sighed.

"I don't get it either, Chuckie," Zack said. "But today, we're gonna have to make like detectives and help Kimi find all her missing Valentine's, because she doesn't deserve this at all."

"I agree with Zack," Tommy said. "So babies, let's split up into groups and look around for Kimi's missing Valentine's!"

Phil stared at him with confusion.

"How are we gonna split into groups?" He asked.

Zack, who had never liked how clueless Phil could be sometimes, answered for Tommy.

"Just find a partner," he said. "I'll be partners with Kimi."

Thanks to this answer, the babies began announcing their partners.

"I'll be partners with Chuckie," Tommy said with a smile. Of course, everyone had expected this, as the two were best friends.

Seeing that they were the last two left, Phil and Lil paired up.

"Alright, so I think we should all start by looking in our bags to make sure that we don't have any extras," Tommy said. "I'm not too good at counting, but I think there are uh, seven of us here?"

"Yeah, you're right, and even though Angelica's apparently sick, she had to give out Valentine's too, otherwise your mommy never would've called her up to pass out," Zack stated.

The babies nodded, understanding what he meant. Since each of them were old enough to know how to count all the way up to ten, they counted the amount of Valentine's that they had.

It turned out that, wherever Kimi's Valentine's had gone, none of them had them.

"Well, looks like none of us has Kimi's Valentine's," Tommy acknowledged.

As he tried to come up with another idea, a memory came to Zack.

"Wait, hey, remember how Angelica said that she was sick?" he asked.

"Yeah," Phil said.

"Well, don't you guys think that maybe she took all Kimi's Valentine's?"

Kimi was quick to reject this idea.

"No, Angelica would never do that," Kimi said. "Like I was telling you earlier, Angelica might not always be nice, and she's done some mean stuff in the past, but I know that she would never do anything _this_ mean."

Zack scorned, not wanting to be reminded of their earlier argument.

"Well, fine then," Zack said, "but we can't deny that someone did take your cards, so, let's think: where would this person hide the cards?"

"Behind a tree!" Lil exclaimed.

"In my sandbox!" Tommy exclaimed.

They all looked to Kimi, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, I think that, whoever stole my cards would put them in a place where it's hard to see," Kimi said. "Maybe in Tommy's closet?"

Zack smiled.

"Good thinking, Kimi," he complimented. "Let's all use our ideas and go with our partners to check there. Then we'll report back out here, right at this spot. Got it everyone?"

They all nodded.

Sadly, none of them had found Kimi's cards by the time they reported back to the same spot.

"We didn't find anything," Phil complained.

"Well, let's throw two more search parties," Zack said.

The second search party was a failure, as well.

At this point, they were all considering giving up, as none of their search parties had been successful.

"Guys," Kimi said sadly, "I think that we should just call it a day. I don't wanna tire you guys out."

Zack shook his head.

"No, Kimi, we're gonna continue looking until we find your cards," Zack insisted. "You didn't deserve for your cards to be stolen, and none of us are going to stop until we've found every single card that was stolen from you."

Phil and Lil sighed.

"Fine, but this is the last time," Phil said.

"Yeah, no 'fense, Kimi, but like you said, we're getting real tired, and this search party thing is taking forever," Lil complained.

Zack had no issues with expressing the disgust that he felt towards them for their comments.

"Well, to start you guys, that's really rude, since it's not even Kimi's fault that the cards are missing, and, besides, this is the last search party anyway," Zack reminded them. "After this, we'll call it a day."

"Well, sorry," Phil and Lil said at the same time.

With that, they each went in different directions. Zack and Kimi walked back inside of the house, deciding to look through the last few places that they hadn't searched.

"How are we gonna do this?" Kimi asked.

Zack was silent. It was clear that he was thinking about things, as he was observing the things around them.

"I think we should go find Angelica," Zack finally said.

"Zack, I already told you, no," Kimi growled. "She wouldn't ever do anything _that_ mean!"

"Well, Kimi, I've already told you a bunch of times, Angelica's betrayed us before!" Zack reminded her. "She's betrayed everyone except for you, and that's the only reason why you believe in her. Because she hasn't done it to you yet."

He could see the hurt in Kimi's eyes after he'd said this. He felt sorry, though he knew that it was true. Once Kimi was hurt by Angelica, she most likely wouldn't be as willing to believe in her.

"Well then, Zack, if that's what you think, then maybe we shouldn't be partners," Kimi whispered. Without another word, she walked to the other side of the hall. Deciding that it was best not to argue with her, he walked over to the bathroom to see if he could find any clues there.

While he didn't find any clues in the bathroom, Zack could hear the television set on in the room where Angelica was "resting."

'Angelica,' Zack thought, scowling. 'I should go do what I planned on doing in the first place.'

He stomped over to the guest room where Angelica was in. Each step grew louder and louder.

She could hear his footsteps as he walked over to the guest room. Each step made her heart beat even faster. She hopped out of bed, glancing around the room to see if there was anywhere that she could hide the cards.

 _Thump, thump._

His feet were going even faster.

'Come on Angelica, think, think!' Angelica thought before glancing at the pillow. 'That's it! Hide it under this pillow!'

Without another thought, Angelica messily stuffed the cards underneath the blue pillow. However, once Zack finally did open the door, there were still a few cards dangling from the pillow. Angelica's heart pounded.

 _I'm in trouble._

"It _was_ you!" Zack shouted. "You stole Kimi's cards!"

Feeling somewhat ashamed, yet at the same time intending on keeping her secret, Angelica glared at Zack. He didn't deserve her anger, and she knew this, but what else could she do? Feel sorry for herself?

'Of course I'm not gonna do that,' Angelica thought. 'I'm Angelica Charlotte Pickles, and if anyone should feel sorry, it's this dumb baby standing right in front of me.'

"Be quiet or else" –

"Or else what?" a voice interrupted.

Their eyes widened once they saw Didi standing there, confused. However, once she'd glanced down at Kimi's stack of Valentine's Day, Angelica knew that she was going to put two and two together. Despite this knowledge, Angelica didn't know what to say. Before she could come up with a new idea, it was too late.

"Angelica, is that an extra set of cards?" Didi asked.

Angelica gulped. There was no way that she could think of to deny this. There were a stack of cards underneath Tommy's pillow, and a stack of cards near the backpack that she'd had Didi carry upstairs.

"Yes, Aunt Didi," Angelica whispered. She wouldn't dare lie. There was too much evidence for her to even consider lying.

The shock on her aunt's face made Angelica feel worse. It was a moment before Didi spoke.

"Angelica, I think you should go to timeout," Didi finally said. "Ten minutes."

The blonde didn't argue with her. She walked down the stairs, staring at the ground.

'I can't believe I did that,' Angelica that. 'Kimi's gonna hate me.'

She finally arrived downstairs and sat in the chair.

Meanwhile, Zack managed to find Kimi, who was apparently about to go downstairs and call it a day.

"Kimi," Zack said, "I found your Valentine's Day cards."

Before she could question him, he handed her the bag that he'd found with Angelica. Smiling, she was about to thank him, before she realized something.

"Where did you find them?" she instead asked.

It wasn't much like her to ask such a question before thanking someone, though her curiosity got the best of her. Zack was silent for a moment.

'This is gonna hurt her really bad,' he thought.

"I found them with Angelica," he stated.

Kimi didn't ask any more questions.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, her eyes filling with tears. Seeing that she was upset, Zack offered to walk her downstairs.

"I'll walk you to the front," he said. He didn't say anything else, as he knew that, even though he was right, this wasn't the time to state so. He walked her downstairs, holding her hand.

 _I hope that she's going to be okay._

As for Angelica, the ten minutes that she spent sitting in that chair were torture for Angelica. They made her realize just how badly she'd treated some of the babies in particular, like Chuckie and Kimi, when they didn't deserve it in the first place.

"Alright, Angelica, it's been ten minutes," Didi said.

Without saying a word, Angelica nodded, hopping out of the timeout chair.

"You can go sit at the front. Your mother and father will be coming to pick you up soon."

Angelica nodded, walking to the front of the house. She flinched a bit once she saw Kimi sitting there, too, though decided that there was nothing else she could do. The blonde walked over to Kimi and took a seat next to her.

After about a minute of silence, Kimi spoke.

"Zack told me what you did," Kimi whispered. "He gave me back my cards, too. He went to go tell everyone else what happened."

Angelica stared at Kimi with regret. Shame, along with nervousness, was all that she felt.

"Kimi, I'm sorry," she stated quietly. "It wasn't right of me to take your Valentine's. I was just upset cuz I saw that you had more than me."

Kimi sighed.

"You know, Angelica, I really didn't wanna have to say this on Valentine's Day, but, at this point, I feel like you earned it, so, here it goes," Kimi began. "Angelica, I've always thought of you as a friend, even when you were at your worst. After you breaked Chuckie's necklace, I still believed in you. When everyone else didn't, I believed in you. I told everyone that you would never do the mean things that they said you would. I even still tried to believe in you after you ate Celrock's slice of cake at the party." Angelica gulped. None of what Kimi was saying sounded like it was leading up to something good. "But now? I'm not too sure if I can continue believing in you. You've just, hurt way too many people, way too many times. You've hurt my friends. You've hurt people that I don't even know. Even after you apologize, you always still continue doing what you say you won't. I'm starting to think that Zack was right about you. After all, how can I believe that everything you're saying is gonna be true?"

For once, Angelica didn't know what to say. Kimi was correct; she'd done bad things and she'd apologized for them, yet her apologies were never true. Every single time, she ended up relapsing.

"Angelica, I just think you need to try a little harder to show us that you mean it when you apologize. If you can't do that, then I'm not sure if I'm gonna consider you a friend anymore."

"I'll try," Angelica whispered. For once, she actually felt like she meant it. Her heart was hurting and at this point, she wanted to rip up her own Valentine's Day card.

At nearly the perfect moment, there was a knock on the door. Kimi saw Chuckie and Zack walking in, as they knew that it was either Chaz and Kira or Zack's Aunt Celeste. Much to their surprise, it was both, with the exception of Kira.

"Kira's still in the car, but, she just wanted for me to let you know that we had a great time, and, thank you so much for having Chuckie and Kimi over," Chaz said.

"Oh, now, you're welcome, Chaz," Didi replied.

Kimi, who had left to get Chuckie and Zack, returned with them both.

"Oh, thank you, Kimi," Zack's Aunt Celeste said, smiling at her. She picked up Zack before turning to Didi. "And thank you, Didi, for having Zack and the others over. I'm sure that they all enjoyed themselves."

Didi smiled back.

"I'm always glad to have them, Celeste!" she shouted back.

That was the last that they heard of Didi as they all waved at her. Zack's Aunt Celeste came to the back of the car to help Zack buckle up. Once she was finished, she found her way to the front seat of her driverless car.

"Drive me to my home," she said. "The residence of Celeste Wehrenburg and Zack Wehrenburg."

Zack didn't feel any confusion about this, as he lived with his aunt and knew how her driverless car worked. The car already knew where she and Zack lived at; as it'd driven her there numerous times, which was why these were the only words that Celeste had to say to get it going.

Hearing her command, the car began driving itself to her home. Even though she knew that Zack could barely speak, Aunt Celeste decided that it'd be fun to chat with him.

"I'll bet that you had fun at Tommy's house," Aunt Celeste stated.

"Uh huh," Zack said. She could, however, tell based on his voice that this was a lie. Not wanting to ask any further questions, she decided to keep quiet after this statement.

To pass time, Zack's Aunt Celeste turned on some music. She played a song by Sherry Berry called "Blessed Times."

" _Oh, blessed times,"_ Sherry Berry sang. " _Even when things are getting bad, even when I'm really, really, mad, I keep that smile on my face, knowing that you're there."_

Hearing this song made Zack think about Kimi. Little did he know, in Chaz's car, Kimi was thinking about him, too.

Inside of Chaz's car, after he'd realized how bitter Kimi and Chuckie were feeling, he had begun playing a song by Sherry Berry as well.

"I hope that you kids will like it," he said. "It's Valentine's Day, and, well, I feel like this song is perfect for today."

He'd turned on the radio at around the same time that Celeste had.

" _I know, even on the worst days, you're going to be there for me,"_ Sherry Berry sang, hitting the high note. " _Even when we argue, I know that you just want the best for me."_

As she listened to this, Kimi thought about Zack. Even after she'd argued over Angelica today, she now realized that he only tried to convince her that Angelica was bad because he was afraid that she'd get hurt.

'And that's exactly what happened,' Kimi thought.

That wasn't all. Even after her Valentine's had been stolen, Zack still tried to help her find them. He didn't hold onto their argument, instead trying his best to be helpful.

'That was nice,' she thought.

" _And these are some blessed times!"_ Sherry Berry sang. " _I know on these days that I could never find anyone else like you."_

Both Kimi and Zack quietly sang the last few lyrics of the song to themselves.

" _Even if I searched to the core of the earth, I know that I'd never find anyone else like you_ ," they sang quietly. " _And I know, oh yes, I know, that, even when we're old, these will be some blessed times."_

On the radio, Sherry Berry finally finished up her beautiful song with a strum of a guitar. By that time, Zack had fallen asleep in his Aunt Celeste's car, while Kimi and Chuckie had both fallen asleep in Chaz's car.

It was around this time that both Zack's Aunt Celeste and Chaz had arrived at their respective homes. Once she'd arrived at her home, Celeste picked up Zack and carried him inside of her home, closing the car door behind her. She set him down in his crib for a nap. Not long after this, she left the room to fix Zack a snack for later.

Since he wasn't that deep into his sleep yet, Zack woke up. Feeling somewhat bored and somewhat tired, he began to sing a song to himself. This song, however, wasn't a Sherry Berry song. It was his own song.

His penmanship wasn't yet good enough for him to write the lyrics down, though he was sure that, based on how happy this song made him feel, he'd remember it for days to come. In his head, he imagined Kimi singing the lyrics to the song:

 _You are my flower_

 _When I'm down in the dumps, when my world feels like it's crashing down_

 _I know that you'll be there_

 _You'll stick with me even through the bad times_

 _And that's why I think_

 _And that's why I think_

 _That you're the one for me_

 _And maybe someday_

 _In the near future_

 _We'll be married_

 _And if not, I hope it happens in another life_

 _Because I'm pretty sure that you're the one for me_

 _Oh, yes_

 _You're the one for me_

'Maybe someday me and Kimi really will be married,' Zack thought as he closed his eyes. 'Maybe.'

RUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATS

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this one-shot and, happy Valentine's Day!**

 **I'm going to be awake until 4 am, and, it's 2:05 am here, so, I hope to get two more one-shots up and maybe an update for one of my multi chapter stories!**


End file.
